Ceara Archer
Princess Ceara Archer, Duchess of Cambridge (born Ceara Daugherty in 1987) is a minor character in The IT Files. Ceara is a Princess of the United Kingdom and the Duchess of Cambridge, being married to Prince Edward Archer. Possessing the Temporal Gene, Ceara is also secretly a lesbian, her husband likewise secretly gay. Biography Ceara was born in Peterborough, UK to a professional house painter and a gardening store clerk, the younger sister of Philippa Daugherty. While growing up Ceara had a fairly humble life, having a decent group of friends but keeping many at arm's length due to her early realization that she was gay. When she was young Ceara discovered she could stop time through the Temporal Gene, which got her interested in Biology and later Earth Science. Ceara studied hard and was eventually accepted into Cambridge University. It was at Cambridge that Ceara met Edward Archer, the two becoming friends as she was bold enough to approach him. As their friendship grew Edward revealed to Ceara that he was gay as well and had a bold proposition: she marry him and they become heirs to the throne. After marrying Edward Ceara quickly became a national sensation, many admiring the rags to royalty story despite some mean-spirited nicknames that occasionally emerged. While Ceara and Edward didn't rush into trying to have children Ceara befriend Victoria Archer while also becoming close with her staff Deanna Beake, Elmira Monae and Rowan Kearney. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Ceara had been unaffected due to her gene, having been making a royal visit to Prime Minister Arthur Gladstone and his family at 10 Downing Street. While initially sticking to hanging around Downing Street Ceara eventually began to wander London itself, ending up at West Ten. At the same time Tasia Spiro, also unaffected, passed by, her attention drawn by visible changes to the store. Ceara attacked Tasia but, under questioning, quickly went from distrusting the agent of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency to becoming attracted to her. The pair became friends, Ceara learning more about her ability in the process, and quickly invited Tasia to become one of her bodyguards. While Tasia declined the offer the two did begin to socialize, sometimes in secret. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 102 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Possesses Temporal Gene Relationships Family * Edward Archer, Husband * Philippa Daugherty, Older Sister * Katherina Daugherty, Mother * Victoria Archer, Mother-in-Law * George Archer, Brother-in-Law * Helga Archer, Sister-in-Law * Elizabeth Archer, Sister-in-Law * Olivia Archer, Niece * Charlotte Archer, Niece * Margaret Archer, Aunt-in-Law * Serena Archer, Cousin-in-Law Staff * Deanna Beake, Assistant * Elmira Monae, Bodyguard * Rowan Kearney, Bodyguard Friends * Tasia Spiro Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Trivia * Ceara is modeled after figure skater Meryl Davis. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Gene Users Category:Political Figures Category:The IT Files